A wondrous miracle
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o had married a wonderful Thunderian lion noble woman name Liosia who came to Third earth. But unfortunately, Liosia was told by a third earth doctor she might not be able to have children. But then Liosia becomes pregnant and there is something special about her and Lion-o's baby.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lion-o had married a wonderful Thunderian lion noble woman name Liosia who came to Third earth. But unfortunately, Liosia was told by a third earth doctor she might not be able to have children. Poor Liosia was heartbroken. Lion-o did his best comfort Liosia. She was in so much despair. "Liosia, I love you that's all that matters," Lion-o said.

"I know but I just want a baby," Liosia said.

"I know I want a kid too, but that doesn't mean it might not happen, the doctor said it will be hard for you to have a baby, but he said not impossible," Lion-o said. "He said there is a slight chance," he said.

"What if that slight chance never happens?" Liosia asked then started crying.

"Oh Liosia," Lion-o said then kissed her.

Lion-o was trying to find ways to cheer Liosia up. He did many different things and kept at it and managed to help Liosia keep her mind off her sadness.

Then a few months later Lion-o and Liosia were looking at a pregnancy test. It was positive. Lion-o kissed her and the were crying happily. "A baby of our own," Lion-o said.

"This is wonderful and to think the doctor said a probably couldn't have a baby," Liosia said.

"Yes it's wonderful, it's perfect, a miracle," Lion-o said.

"More of a miracle than you think Lion-o," Jaga said.

"Jaga, what do you mean?" Lion-o asked.

"What I am saying is this a very special pregnancy," Jaga said.

"Special how?" Lion-o asked.

"You will soon see Lion-o," Jaga said.

"Soon see what do you mean? Is it something about the baby?" Lion-o asked.

"Your child will be very special Lion-o," Jaga said.

"What is special about it?" Lion-o asked.

"I can't even say Lion-o, all I know is something about it will be very special," Jaga said.

"But is the baby a boy or a girl?" Lion-o asked.

"It could be either one, so just be patient, and raise the child well when it comes," Jaga said.

"What did Jaga want?" Liosia asked.

"He told me our baby was going to be very special," Lion-o said.

"Special in what way?" Liosia asked.

"He didn't say," Lion-o said.

"Who cares, any way we are going to have a baby," Liosia said.

"Yes that is all that matters," Lion-o said kissing her.

"We must tell the other Thundercats," Liosia said.

"Yes that makes sense I will call them all together and we will tell them," Lion-o said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Liosia and Lion-o were happy they were soon going to tell the other Thundercats about the baby. They called them all in for a meeting. "So what's going on?" Bengali asked.

"Liosia and I have some big news," Lion-o said.

"What is the news?" Snarfer asked.

"Yeah tell us!" Wilykit said.

"We want to know," Wilykat said.

"Calm down and they will tell you," Lynx-o said.

"I'm pregnant," Liosia said.

"Really your pregnant?" Tygra said.

"Yes she is," Lion-o said.

"We have been waiting for sometime and now we are going to be parents," Liosia said.

"This is wonderful," Cheetara said.

"Jaga said there was something special about our baby but he doesn't know what yet," Lion-o said.

"Well you just have to wait and find out," Tygra said.

"I will make the perfect crib for the new royal Thundercat baby, this is a very special thing and now we are going to have a baby running around cat's lair," Panthro said.

"Yes it is going to be a big change," Lynx-o said.

"Snarf, I have something to tell you," Lion-o said.

"What is it Lion-o Snarf, snarf," Snarf said.

"Snarf since you took such good care of me when I was a little boy I want you to be my child's own nurse maid just like you were mine," Lion-o said.

"I would love too," Snarf said. "I will do my best to take care of you two's little angel," he said.

"Thanks Snarf," Lion-o said. "I expect all of you to teach our child the code of Thundera and how to be a Thundercat, I will show him or her how to be a leader who will one day take my place," he said.

"We will do our best Lion-o," Bengali said.

"Count on it," Wilykat said.

"Yeah," Wilykit said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Liosia and Lion-o are happily expecting their first baby. Liosia was experiencing morning sickness quite often. But it was all part of being pregnant. Liosia spent a lot of time throwing up in the toilet. Lion-o rubbed her back the whole time whenever it happened. He would bring in some salty crackers and other easy on the tummy snacks for her to eat.

It made Liosia feel a lot better that Lion-o was there for her. He was such a good husband and father to be. Lion-o was very happy to help Liosia when she needed it. Lion-o found his father and brought him to Third earth where he met Liosia. "Liosia it's good to meet you," Claudius said and hugged her. "Hmm," he said. He noticed something when he hugged her. "You seem to have a bit of a belly," he said.

"Well I will soon have more of one in the coming months, because I am pregnant," Liosia said.

"I'm going to be grandfather!" Claudius said.

"Yes you are," Lion-o said.

"I am so happy for you two," Claudius said.

"We are very happy two, and we were very worried it might not happen," Liosia said.

"Why?" Claudius said.

"Well we had been trying for a baby for sometime and a third doctor examined Liosia and told her that she probably couldn't have children. But he said there was chance she could have children but it was a small one. He told us he was glad that small chance happened when he saw us the other day." Lion-o said.

"That's incredible," Claudius said. "I know Jaga, even though he's gone he still helps you, I wonder what is so special about my future grandchild," he said.

"We don't but we will find out when the baby is born," Lion-o said.

Liosia was getting physical exam. Pumyra started up the ultra sound. "There is the heartbeat, here we have the head, there are the feet, here was have the hands." Pumyra said as she pointed things out. "It's looking more like a baby," she said.

Liosia and Lion-o were content at the thought of their new child. Everyone on Third earth heard that Lion-o and Liosia were going to have a baby so they began to bring in gifts.

Lion-o and Liosia didn't know what they were going to have. "So Lion-o what do you think we are going to have?" Liosia asked. "But I think I know what you and Claudius want me to have, a boy so the line of the lord of the Thundercats will continue with your name." she said.

"Well true it is expected doesn't mean the lady of the Thundercats will be turned away because she has a girl," Tygra said.

"Yes only my father, Lion-o's grandfather threatened his wife if she didn't give him a son." Claudius said. "Besides my father was not a good Thunderian that's why my grandfather chose me as his heir," he said.

"I know about that Jaga told me," Lion-o said.

"I know he did because I came in when he told you," Claudius said.

"Now that is out of the way, I actually like the idea of having a daughter." Lion-o said.

"Huh?" Liosia said.

"You heard me I really want a daughter." Lion-o said. "I always liked the idea of having a little princess of my own," he said.

"Yes and I think a princess is what the Thundercats need," Claudius said.

"That does sound nice the first princess of Thundera, and the first born future lady of the Thundercats." Panthro said.

So they decided when the time comes they would find out if it was a boy or a girl.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Liosia was now about six and half months pregnant. Lion-o and Liosia were happy but people were asking if it's a boy or a girl. "So what are really wanting a boy or girl?" Liosia asked Lion-o.

"I would really love a little girl," Lion-o said.

"Then let's pray for a baby girl," Liosia said. "But should we wait till the baby is born to find out or know at the next ultrasound?" she asked.

"I want know, I don't want to call my child it, before it's born and Panthro and Tygra need to know to get the nursery right," Lion-o said.

"I honestly want to know too," Liosia said.

"Then let's find out at the next ultra sound. Then we can reveal the gender," Lion-o said.

"Good idea," Liosia said. "But how?" she asked.

"I have an idea, we can let Snarf in on it, because he's good at keeping secrets. We have him make a cake and inside is a color is color that corresponds with the gender of the baby." Lion-o said. "Then we have a big reveal to the other Thundercats and our friends two what the baby is," he said.

"That way we can find out too," Liosia said.

"Yes we will tell Pumyra to give Snarf the gender on a piece of paper and then let them take it from there," Lion-o said. "So do you want to do it?" he asked.

"Both sound nice," Liosia said. "I think Snarf should do it, I love his cakes," she said.

"Okay then," Lion-o said.

Now it was time for another ultrasound. "Okay let's take a look," Pumyra said. "I can see what baby is, do you want to know?" Pumyra asked.

Then Lion-o told Pumyra what they had planned. "I see, then I will give the file to Snarf and he can get started." Pumyra said.

Snarf got the file and was told what to do.

All Thundercats and their friends were ready to know the gender of the new baby. Snarf placed the cake down. "Okay are you ready to find out the gender of the baby?" Lion-o asked. "How many of you think it's a boy?" he asked.

A few of the Thundercats and their friends raised their hands.

"How many of you think it's a girl?" Liosia asked.

A couple of Thundercats and few of their friends raised their hands. "Well let's find out," Lion-o said.

Liosia cut into the cake. Then showed everyone the cake. It was pink. "It's a girl!" Liosia said. Then she and Lion-o kissed.

"I'm going to have a granddaughter!" Claudius said hugging them.

"Congratulations," all their friends said.

Over the next couple of weeks gifts came in for the baby. Hachiman came by cat's lair. "Hello Hachiman," Lion-o said.

"I brought these, they are girls' infant kimonos from my home." Hachiman said.

"How thoughtful," Liosia said. "They are so cute," she said.

"I know our daughter will be beautiful in them," Lion-o said. "Thank you Hachiman," he said.

"You are most welcome," Hachiman said.

Claudus met Hachiman. "I know my granddaughter will look beautiful in these Kimonos," Claudius said.

"I hope got enough of the right sizes because I know babies grow fast," Hachiman said.

"Don't worry about it," Liosia said. "It was very thoughtful of you," she said.

Liosia was due to have the baby at any time now. Then on a warm summer day a baby girl with white fur and big blue eyes was born. "She is darling," Lion-o said.

"So soft and white," Liosia said.

"There is only one name that I can find fitting for her, Lislia meaning 'white star'." Lion-o said.

"That's perfect," Liosia said.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Lion-o and Liosia were happy now that their baby had arrived. "She's so beautiful," Liosia said she had tears in her eyes.

"She's the most beautiful baby I have ever seen," Lion-o said. "Look and she is white with blue eyes maybe that is what is so special about her because there are no white lion Thunderians," he said.

"That's right Lion-o," Jaga said.

"Jaga," Lion-o said.

"This is a very special day for you, the Thundercats and our people," Jaga said. "I know little Lislia will grow big and strong and become a fine lady of the Thundercats, and she will be a model Thundercat and one who shows the code of Thundera and spreads across the galaxy," he said and left.

"What did Jaga have to say?" Liosia asked.

"He said the white color is the special thing about her and that she will be a great lady of Thundercats who will spread the code of Thundera across the galaxy." Lion-o said.

"That's amazing but she must grow up first," Liosia said.

"I agree with you there," Lion-o said.

The other Thundercats came in to meet the new princess. "Awe!" they said.

"Look Lislia, these friends and family," Liosia said.

"Come to grandpa," Claudius said and Liosia handing Lislia to him. "Hey I'm grandpa!" he said.

"I'm Panthro," Panthro said.

"I'm Tygra," Tygra said.

"I'm Cheetara," Cheetara said.

"I'm Bengali," Bengali said.

"I'm Lynx-o, even though I can't see you and I can hear you," Lynx-o said.

"I'm Wilykit and this is my brother Wilykat," Wilykit said.

"I'm Pumyra," Pumyra said.

"I'm Snarf," Snarf said.

"And I'm Snarfer," Snarfer said.

The little baby girl yawned rather cutely. The people of Third earth heard that the royal Thundercat baby had been born and they were eager to meet her. Lislia was dressed in one of the kimonos that Hachiman gave before she was born.

"It's a good fit," Pumyra said.

The people of Third earth came in with presents for the new baby. "These are very thoughtful but I am afraid our friends are over doing it," Liosia said.

"I think so too," Lion-o said.

"Well they just trying to help after all this is your first baby and you do need the help," Claudius said.

"Yes the people of Thundera brought in a lot of presents and supplies for when you were born Lion-o," Snarf said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

Lion-o had seen that the people of Third earth were in front of cat's lair waiting for Lion-o to present his child to them. Lion-o came out with Lislia in his arms. "I present my daughter princess Lislia!" Lion-o said showing them.

"Hooraay!" the people of third earth cheered.

Mum-ra, the mutants and Lunataks were watching from Mum-Ra's cauldron in his pyramid. "So Lion-o now has an heir to his will," Mum-Ra said.

"A future lady of the Thundercats," Slithe said.

"This means the bloodline of the lord of the Thundercats will continue," Jackalman said.

"Yes, and that means that cub will give us trouble when she grows up," Tug mug said.

"We have do something," Monkian said.

"I agree this cub could mean trouble for us!" Vultureman said. "Because she is the daughter of the lord of the Thundercats it means she will learn to use the sword of omens and inherit it." he said.

"This cub is trouble, and just look at that unusual color of hers." Luna said.

"Yes she reminds of freshly fallen snow," Chilla said.

"This is a disaster and I thought Lion-o and Liosia couldn't have children that's what I heard a third earth doctor say," Red eye said.

"I heard the doctor to Red eye and you left before he finished he said there was a tiny chance of having children and that chance happened." Alluro said.

"Quiet all of you!" Mum-Ra said.

They all shut up. "Now this child is trouble for us, we must figure out a way to get the child," Mum-Ra said. "I have a plan, if we get the child I will raise her in the ways of evil, she will be like an apprentice. I will convince her that the Thundercats lead to the death of her family and that her father Lion-o personally slaughtered them without mercy. Then the cub will grow to hate the Thundercats. The child will be bent on destroying them and once she out lives her usefulness I will destroy her!" Mum-Ra said.

"That's a good plan Mum-Ra but how do we get the child?" Jackalman asked.

"That's where you mutants and Lunataks come in. Luna I want you and the Lunataks to create a diversion and Slithe and his mutants will sneak into cat's lair and take the child and bring it here." Mum-Ra said.

"But Mum-Ra won't the lair be heavily guard because of the newborn being part of the royal bloodline?" Monkian asked.

"That makes sense yes," Slithe said. "So you and Jackalman will take out any guards and will Vultureman and I get the baby!" he said.

"Good," Mum-Ra said. "But now it is too early to put up the plan, we must wait for the right moment," Mum-Ra said. "Then the child will be ours!" he said.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Lion-o and Liosia loved their little Lislia. The people of Third earth were happy for them. After all this was a long hard wait for Lion-o and Liosia because this baby was a real blessing for them. After being told they couldn't have a baby she was born happy and healthy. Lislia was different from her parents because she was a white lion the first of her kind to Thunderians. Pumyra said it must've been due to genetic mutation.

Liosia adored her, she loved nursing her. Lion-o sometimes came in saw Liosia with Lislia in her arms and Lislia was drinking her mother's milk. It had been only three days since she was born and she was the sunshine of her parents lives. Lislia was a baby who was easy to soothe. She loved watching the mobile that Panthro made before she was born spin around.

The mobile had a few of animals from third earth on it such as unicorns and sea-quines along with the Thundercats vehicles with Thundercats symbol in the middle. Lislia cooed as she watched the mobile after Liosia had finished feeding her. Then she fell asleep.

"She really likes mobile Panthro, she will watch it for some time and then fall asleep," Lion-o said.

"I'm glad she like's it," Panthro said.

"So how is Lislia?" Bengali asked coming in. He was helping at Cat's lair that week.

"She's fine, sleeping right now," Lion-o said.

"Yes sleeping like rock," Liosia said.

"Good," Pumyra said. "I'm glad Lislia seems to be doing so well since her birth a few days ago," she said. Pumyra had been staying at Cat's lair for a while to monitor Lislia after her birth to check and catch anything because the first few days of life are critical.

Lion-o and Liosia were very happy. It had been almost a month and half since Lislia's birth. She was going to be two months old soon. The Thundercats saw how sweet she was and how she enjoyed attention from all of them.

Now Mum-Ra was sending the mutants and the Lunataks to start his plan to steal Lislia. The Lunataks began to cause trouble. "Sword of omens give me sight beyond sight!" Lion-o said when the sword growled. He saw the Lunataks causing trouble. "The Lunataks are causing trouble, Bengali, Pumyra, Wilykit and Wilykat you come with me, Cheetara, Panthro, Lynx-o and Tygra you stay here with Liosia and the baby," he said.

"Let's do it Thundercats," Panthro said.

Liosia was rocking Lislia in the cradle. As the mutants Slithe and Vultureman crept to cat's lair towards the nursery. Cheetara gasped and looked around. "What's wrong Cheetara?" Panthro asked.

"I have a feeling mutants are here and they are headed for the nursery!" Cheetara said.

"Oh no!" Snarf said.

"Snarf get Lion-o!" Tygra said.

"You don't have to tell me twice Snarf,snarf," Snarf said.

"I will head for the nursery," Panthro said.

"I will come with you," Lynx-o said.

"Come on let's go then," Panthro said.

Monkian and Jackalman appeared. "We will hold off these two," Tygra said.

"Go protect Liosia and the princess!" Cheetara said.

Tygra and Cheetara began to fight and they sent the mutants away. They hugged and then with out thinking about kissed. They looked shocked at each they were surprised. "That was pretty nice," Tygra said.

"Yes I like it a lot," Cheetara said.

"I always cared deeply about you Cheetara but found it hard to say," Tygra said.

"I always cared deeply about you too Tygra," Cheetara said. Then they hugged close.

Slithe and Jackalman were in the nursery. Liosia was frightened and held baby Lislia close. Luckily for her Panthro and Lynx-o came in and chased off the mutants. Lislia woke up and started fussing. "It's okay, Lislia the mutants are gone now," Liosia said.

Lion-o and the other Thundercats came running in. "Liosia are you and Lislia alright?" Lion-o asked.

"We're fine," Liosia said.

"I'm glad because you and Lislia are my life," Lion-o said. Then kissed Liosia and then kissed the top of Lislia's head.

"I will install some security measures around the nursery and the lair so the mutants don't try this again," Panthro said.

"But I can guess who's behind this kidnapping attempt," Tygra said.

"I agree this has Mum-Ra written all over it," Bengali said.

"We better take extra precautions to make sure Lislia is safe," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o Mum-Ra is after Lislia what are we going to do?" Liosia asked.

"We have to protect her," Lion-o said. "We will do everything we can to keep our daughter safe Liosia," he told her.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Lion-o and Liosia where looking over the crib where Lislia was laying. They were shaking toys and cooing at her. Lislia was giggling and smiling. She was enjoying every minute of her parents attention.

"I gotta go, Liosia I need to help Panthro do patrol in the Thundertank," Lion-o said.

"Okay be careful," Liosia said.

"I will," Lion-o said kissing Liosia.

"Okay Lislia time to be nursed," Liosia said picking her up. She saw the time and knew at that time was for Lislia's nursing. Lislia began nursing. Liosia spent a lot of time with Lislia who was only five months old. It was Autumn and cool it would soon be winter.

Liosia looked at the time and it was getting late where was Lion-o? He's late, and she was wondering if being lord of the Thundercats was more important than his family. Lion-O came in and saw Liosia who did not look happy. "Liosia what's wrong?" Lion-o asked.

"You are late!" Liosia said.

"I'm sorry Liosia, Panthro and I had quite few things to do, there was a Wollo whose donkey got stuck and there were the berbils who needs help moving a dead tree, and much more," Lion-o said.

"You should've called if you were going to be late!" Liosia said.

"I'm sorry Liosia," Lion-o said.

Then Lislia started to cry. Liosia and Lion-o heard her. Liosia picked Lislia up. "Come here sweetie," Liosia said. Then she looked at Lislia. "Lion-o does she look a little pale," she asked.

Lion-o felt her forehead. "She's hot, and she sounds congested," he said. "This is not good, and I don't know what to do, Lislia has never been sick before," he said.

"We must calm down," Liosia said.

"I will call Pumyra," Lion-o said.

Pumyra came over and took Lislia's temperature and examined her. "It's just a little cold she'll be fine," Pumyra said.

Lion-o and Liosia really came together to tend to Lislia who was sick with a cold.

Then next morning Liosia took Lislia's temperature. "Lion-o her temperature is back to normal," Liosia said.

"We got her through her first cold," Lion-o said.

"What a relief," Liosia said.

Soon Lislia was six months old. The next day Lislia was going to have her first taste of solid food. "Okay Lislia here comes the pureed squash," Liosia sai.d and put it in her mouth. Lislia spat it out. "Okay let's try again," she said. Then put another spoonful in Lislia's mouth. This time Lislia ate it. "It's a keeper," she said.

"Good job Lislia," Lion-o said.

Lislia was now eight and half months old and laying on her front on the floor. Liosia was talking to Tygra. Then Lislia started crawling Liosia and Tygra saw. "Look my baby can crawl!" Liosia said.

"Look at that," Tygra said.

Panthro came in and saw. "Well, look who finally became mobile," he said.

"She's fast," Cheetara said.

"Look at her go," Wilykat said.

"Yes, she is really moving," Wilykit said.

"She's going at it like no tomorrow," Bengali said.

"Look at her go," Pumyra said.

"Wow," Snarfer said.

"Impressive," Snarf said.

"So precious," Claudius said.

Finally Lion-o came in and saw Lislia crawling. "My little girl is crawling! She's not like a lump any more she's like a little wind up toy now," Lion-o said.

"We need to baby proof cat's lair," Snarf said.

"Okay Lislia you do laps around the play pen until we get cat's lair safe for you," Lion-o said.

The lair became baby proof. They even baby proofed the tower of omens.

The others were aware of Tygra and Cheetara blooming relationship especially now because she was pregnant. Nine months pregnant with twins. Which were born about week after Lislia learned how to crawl. They were twin boys one looked more like Tygra and other looked more like Cheetara. Their names were Tygron and Chetz.

"Looks like Lislia has some playmates now," Lion-o said.

"She sure does," Pumyra said. "There is only a nine month difference in their age so they are going to be close friends." she said.

Liosia was happy her daughter wouldn't have to play alone. By the time Lislia was eleven months old she looked at Lion-o and said: "Dada,"

"Yes I'm Dada," Lion-o said holding her.

Then a week later Lislia learned to walk.

Soon Lislia was 19 months old. She was walking around and Tygron and Chetz learned to walk by watching her. They were good friends. They had a good time Lislia was even talking a lot. The boys mostly babbled. But they managed to say a few words.

Life was great and things were going to get better.


End file.
